


one day in a date.

by cheonsagateun



Series: till the end of the line. [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Horror, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bucky, kau sakit?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	one day in a date.

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** captain america milik marvel dan saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun di sini.
> 
> hari keempat :") (bersyukur bisa sampai sejauh ini)

“Bucky, kau sakit?”

Tanya itu divokalkan oleh Steve, dengan biner biru yang tak berpaling dari sosok di sisinya. Kulit Bucky lebih pucat dari biasanya. Dan ketika Steve mengulurkan tangan, menyentuh tangan Bucky di atas meja. Binernya membulat. Tangan Bucky seakan baru saja menggenggam es batu selama enam jam. _Spagetti_ di piring pemuda itu pun belum tersentuh, tidak ada noda saus atau minyak di sendok garpu.

“Aku tak apa, Steve.” Ada senyum di wajah Bucky, senyum yang tidak sampai mata. “Sungguh.”

“O, oh, oke.”

Ada sangsi di benak Steve. Ia tahu itu salah. Bucky selalu punya cara untuk mencairkan suasana, alih-alih memilih diam. Bucky tidak mau melewatkan makanan yang tersaji di depan. Kepalanya tidak berhenti bertanya, sementara Steve memakan _spagetti_ nya dalam diam. Ekor mata itu tidak berhenti melirik pemuda yang duduk di dekatnya.

Siku Steve menyenggol botol garam tanpa sengaja. Diletakkannya sendok dan garpu, diulurkannya tangan, tubuhnya membungkuk. Awalnya hanya berupa lirikan ekor mata, namun tak berapa lama, kepalanya benar-benar menoleh ke sana.

Dan napasnya tertahan.

Kaki Bucky tidak menginjak tanah. Tidak ada bayangan di bawahnya.

 

 

 

_Dari seluruh skenario, Bucky tak menyangka bahwa ini akan terjadi._

_Tujuannya pergi ke sebuah toko adalah demi membeli beberapa hadiah untuk Steve. Sebuah kejutan. Ini kencan pertama mereka dan Bucky ingin agar ini semua berjalan dengan sempurna. Kepalanya sudah penuh dengan rencana-rencana tak terduga._

_Tetapi ia tak menyangka bahwa akan ada perampokan._

_Tetapi ia tak menyangka bahwa akan ada baku tembak dan dirinya menjadi salah satu korban peluru nyasar._

_Terbatuk. Tubuhnya nyeri sehabis ditembus peluru. Sekitarnya terasa hangat dan pandangannya memburam (samar-samar ia melihat merah, oh, apakah darahnya memang sebanyak ini dari awal?). Telinganya berdengung, dengan suara percakapan dan teriakan panik orang-orang di sekitar. Tubuhnya terasa melayang, mendarat di atas tandu ambulans. Tetapi terlambat, dingin terlanjur merambati dan Bucky sadar bahwa waktunya tidak lama lagi._

_Yang dipikirkannya terakhir kali sebelum memejamkan mata selamanya adalah kencan mereka dan Steve._

_Oh, Steve—_

_—ia tak ingin mengecewakan orang yang teramat ia sayangi._

* * *

**end**

 

**Author's Note:**

> #np halsey - ghost


End file.
